narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hard Life to Live
"Mother..." A soft voice relayed as the view quickly change to a small boy running to a woman known as mother, who opened the front door. The boy's hair was extremely long, dragging along the force damaging it as he ran to the woman. Jumping into her arm, the woman caught him. Her hand rubbed down his shirtless back, sliding granted his soft silky skin. But that's enough of a bodily description. "You're supposed to be sleep Shingi. And you didn't do your hair up." The woman stated, slowly placing the boy now known as Shingi to the floor. The boy's forehead bore two red dots both identical to each other, a possible birth mark of sorts. "I'm sorry mother, but I woke up and you weren't here earlier, so I got afraid." Shingi responding, covering his torso up with only his arms. His nudery in his mothers house was something that was completely unacceptable, but she didn't have time for yelling. The was physically drained herself. She took a deep sigh, holding her head down. "I had a late show, and they paid extremely well this time." She states, pulling out an envelop. "I counted 17,000 Ryō while I was walking. Might be more, might be less. Shingi grabbed the envelop, and his mother fell flat to her face. "Mother, you okay?!" He utters, getting closer to her side, placing her arm around his shoulder. "I'm fine Shingi." She responded while taking her to her room, and laying her on the bed. Shingi decided he'd sleep with her for the night, and ball up closely, next to her. The Rampages Incident One The next morning... One entity laid in the bed, the long black hair confirmed that it was the child from last night; Shingi. Slowly turning over to his back, he rubbed his eyes. Smelling a rounding, Shingi was able to smell the aroma of food flooding the air. Joyously jumping from his bed, Shingi raced into the kitchen, only to see his mother putting up pots and pans. Turning around he saw a table with a great breakfast feast. Rubbing his stomach he looked at his mother who'd been looking at his as well. The two stared at each other for many minutes. "You gonna eat, or no?" His mother asked as she turned back to cleaning the dishes. Running to the table Shingi began to chow down, like a lawn mower, eating away at the tall grass in ones yard. Quickly switching from one thing to another, then randomly coming back to it, as if he were saving it. He was like a rampaging bull, that could only see the entire world red. In this case, it was the food. Finishing up, Shingi stepped from the table, and his mother approached him with a towel in her hand. Rubbing it down the young boys face, she cleaned it. Pulling off his pajama top, she proceeded to wiping down his upper torso. The two then headed on the living room like area, and his mother signaled him to sit in a chair. As he did, she pulled his hair from between his back, and the chair's back rest front. Grabbing a brush nearby, she stroked it slowly. His hair again, was long. But just as it was long, it was fragile. So she had to be extra certain of how she handled it. She then split if hair into three strips, and began to braid it, leaving it in a extremely long braid. It seemed she had other clothes, and she showed him a shirt, popping the shirt, in attempts to straighten it. Putting it over his head, Shingi then placed his arms in its sleeves, and it dropped down. Taking off his old pants, he slipped on new ones. Coming around to his face, his mother had what appeared to me a make-up kit of some sorts. She grabbed a utensil, that even I can't describe, but on its end it seemed to contain a brush-like thing. Dipping the brush end into the palest of make-up, make whipped it across Shingi's forehead, but moreso across the two red dots that sat distinctly on it. "Ninja Art: Near Permanent Jutsu..." She stated, as the make-up she applied to Shingi's head began to slowly fade into his head. As if it were his very own skin in the first place. She slowly stood up, holding onto his hand she lifted him up as well. "Well buddy...I have to go now. I'll be back in maybe two to three ours. Depending on the views I get." She grabbed Shingi and hugged him tightly, clinching his back, then shortly letting him go. "The door gets opened for no one." She reminded him, heading out to the door herself, opening it, and Shingi ran behind her. She stepped out of the house, and Shingi now held to doorknob. Waving af her, then she waved back, he walked back into the house closed the door, then locked several of the locks. Half an hour passed, and it was time for Shingi to take his stroll for the day. Leaving his house, he went directly into the woods, appearing as if he already had his location set. Incident Two Category:Shingi's Storyline